


wtf

by PrinCkhera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU exists, Cute, Fandom, IDONTKNOWYET, M/M, Plot, WTF, discover AO3, idk - Freeform, idk yet, maybe a series so I can explore what happens with every pairing, not yet, or Stackson, or steter, probably, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinCkhera/pseuds/PrinCkhera
Summary: During one of Stiles's research binges he stumbles onto AO3.He couldn't help himself.He was curious.Curiosity killed the cat.This is fan fiction. The world is not my own, as are the characters within it (unless I decide to add OCs). All rights etc. belong to the creators and writers of the show "Teen Wolf". I am not earning anything from writing this. This is just me having an idea, and rolling with it.





	1. I shouldn't have

Stiles had been researching for the past 8 hours straight. Trying to find any leads at this point after having encountered one dead end after the other.

The floor was littered with books, papers, and cans of coke.

Heavily caffeinated, Stiles wasn't in the best state of mind.

At one point cat videos had come into play.

He was starting to lose it, having gone through the deepest and darkest parts of the web and having found nothing remotely useful. Well, anything useful that was relevant to the issue at hand.At least now he knew where to turn to if he ever needed to hire an assassin specialised in taking down fairies. Those little pests were just the cherry on top of the epic fuck up that was Stiles's life right now.

It was in that time between _I can't do this anymore_ and _Come on, just one thing. ONE THING DAMMIT_ that Stiles stumbled onto Archive of Our Own.

He clicked.

He really shouldn't have.

He knew about fan fiction... in theory. He's a part of a great number of fandoms, although they had to take a backseat in the past two years since Scott went and got himself bitten by a werewolf and dragged Stiles along with him.

Stiles starts browsing around because he can't help himself. And because it's fun seeing what people came up with.

He goes to the search tag, dicks around until he can figure out how to get the highest rated fan fictions lined up, and clicks on it

That button will haunt him for the rest of his life.

As he's scrolling through them he freezes when he comes across his name. 

Stiles freezes  


His brain goes offline. 

It's never done that before.

It's as though he simply cannot comprehend what is right in front of him. And he can't, not really. Because seeing his own name, as well as his best friend's, sour wolf's, sour wolf's pack mates' names... His name as a pairing with sour wolf's...

Then all at once his brain is firing one thought after the other and his mind is blown for a while there.

Seeing but not believing.


	2. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

“Shutupshutupshutup” Stiles told his brain. “Not right now. I need you to not do this right now”, he told himself. Stiles stood up and went over to his nightstand. He took his medicine, and waited for it to kick in.

_Calm breaths.  
In.  
Out.  
In.  
Out.  
Don’t think.  
Focus on your breathing.  
In…  
Out.  
Stilinski. Iksnilits.  
I. K. S. N. I. L. I. T. S  
In.  
Out.  
And done._

The exercises accompanied with his medication calmed him down. He took a shuddering breath. “It might just be my eyes playing trick on me”, he murmured to himself as he walked back to his desk. With trepidation he pulled out his desk chair and took a seat.

He took another steadying breath and slowly opened his eyes.

His computer had gone to sleep, so Stiles was about to turn it on when he heard his phone ring.

Relief flooded him. He didn’t know what was happening with him, why he was seeing something that ridiculous, but having the opportunity to not have to confront whatever that was… It calmed Stiles’s fast beating heart.

He took out his phone and stared at the screen. His breath hitched and he screwed his eyes shut again.

_Eyebrows_

He let the phone ring. Let it go to voicemail. He just couldn’t deal with Derek right now. His phone ringed again, except this time it was to signal an incoming text.

**24/02/14 at 05:32 Eyebrows sent**   
_loft now._

Stiles could feel the words slam into him in Derek’s usual brusque manner. They must have found something.

Stiles sighed and got up. On his way out of the room he glanced back at his laptop, his gaze lingering on the blacked out screen.

He must have imagined it.  
He’s had way too much caffeine, and he hadn’t slept in over 38 hours, it made sense that he’d started seeing things.

It didn’t matter that he didn’t feel tired in any sense of the word.  
Or that this really wasn’t the first time he’d binge-researched the shit out of something.

_No.  
Seeing things.  
Right.  
Wouldn’t even understand how to comprehend… Not thinking about it.  
Loft.  
Now._

Stiles went through the corridor, down the stairs and out the door not bothering to be quiet about it. His dad was on the night shift and had decided to crash at the station, so Stiles didn’t need to worry about sneaking around.

He got in his jeep, and started it up. He let it run for a while as he took another fortifying breath.  
 _Sleep deprivation. That’s all it could have been… Whatever the hell that was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out where I'm going to go with this, but have some possible leads.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos <3 You guys are awesome.
> 
> Like I said - this is a writing experiment for me (as well as a blatant excuse to insert myself on the other spectrum of the teen wolf fandom) to improve my writing. So, if you have any comments/feedback please leave them :)


	3. Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes plot happens when you're tired out of your mind.

When Stiles arrived at the loft he didn’t even have to knock on the door, it was left wide open for anyone to walk in.  
First his eyes landed on the coffee table littered with books, and papers. From the entrance he could see Scott and Lydia on the couch having dozed off. Erica was draped over Boyd on the sofa next to the coffee table. She looked up as Stiles fidgeted in the doorway, her eyes drowsy and her whole posture broadcasting her lack of energy. She turned back to the book she was holding and settled into Boyd a bit more. Stiles didn’t understand how that was even possible, but she did. Boyd didn’t even look up as Stiles walked into the room, his eyes focused on the paper in front of him.

“Over here”, Derek said and Stiles looked towards him. His breath hitched again, but it didn’t look as though the wolves had heard it. Stiles was happy to se that the wolves weren’t any better off than him. He walked over to where Derek, Peter and Isaac were surrounding the dining table.  
As he got closer he could see what had the the wolves’ undivided attention.

A map.  
That had been marked up to hell and back with red dots and crosses.  
Each red dot represented a werewolf that had been turned within the last two years, without consent having been granted.  
Each red cross represented a werewolf that hadn’t survived for more than 

“How many more?” Stiles asked. He came up to the table and looked at the horrendous thing that geographically visualised death and destruction.

“Three” Derek responded.

Stiles closed his eyes, and swallowed. He’d studied the map long enough to know it inside out. To learn its every dot and cross. 

_Beacon Hills._

“When did they show up?”  
“40 minutes ago” Peter answered this time. “Intervals of 2 minutes and 5. The last one must have given him a good work out,” Peter stated. His usual drawl a bit forced. Probably because it’d started encroaching on their territory and had outsmarted him at every turn. Whatever the hell was going after these people… It was bad. Really bad.

Stiles opened his eyes again and looked at the small piece of paper that marked Beacon Hills. It had a number of dots, one in particular dozing off on the couch behind him. The three extra dots were tiny, the kind that if you looked at them long enough you’d lose sight of them. He saw one of them turn into a cross in front of him.

He stumbled a bit at that and took in a harsh breath. Derek hands gripped the table a bit hard, Peter just frowned and Isaac looked pretty close to having a meltdown.

Another bite that hadn’t taken.

And they weren’t any closer now than when Stiles had made the map.

“You said you could handle it,” Stiles said close to boring a hole in Derek’s face.  
“I know”.  
“You said you didn’t need me”.  
“I know”.  
“You said, and I quote “get the fuck out before I rip you to pieces”.  
“In his defence, you were being a shit” Peter quipped.  
“Not my fault the map didn’t want him anywhere near it”.

Derek grunts at that. His eyebrows did the talking for him, if he wouldn’t. Not happy. In the slightest sense of the word.  
Sometimes Stiles wondered how they’d gotten to this point. Derek has always been a creeper, and that hadn’t changed in the time they’re known each other.  
Now his eyes glowed red instead of blue, but his inability to listen to others when they might be on to something, to listen to his pack was just an impaired as it was when he’d started out.

“Who sent me that text” Stiles asked without asking. It couldn’t have been Derek since he was still in the process of throwing a hissy fit.  
Peter just looked at Stiles blankly and then pointedly returned his eyes to the map.

“Right”, there were bigger things to worry about than whatever was going on between him and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inkling of plot on the horizon O.o
> 
> Comments/Feedback?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Sterek fanfic.
> 
> I don't know yet how often I'll update it, but you can expect at least one chapter a week.
> 
> This is in part a writing experiment so any comments/feedback are welcome :)


End file.
